Traffic cones, also called traffic pylons, road cones, highway cones, safety cones, construction cones are usually cone-shaped markers that are placed on roads or footpaths to temporarily redirect traffic in a safe manner. They are often used to create separation or merge lanes during road construction projects or automobile accidents. Traffic cones are usually made in bright colors to be highly visible. However, a problem with traffic cones is that they may not be visible at night. For night time use or low-light areas traffic cones are usually fitted with a reflective material or coating to increase visibility. Although traffic cones have improved visibility when a light is shined on the reflective material, these traffic cones may not be very visible at night without the incident light of a car headlight, a street light, a flashlight or another light source. What is needed is a light that can be placed on traffic cones to improve the visibility of the traffic cones at night.